Kiss It (And Make It Better)
by skimmy77
Summary: Oliver gets hurt, and Felicity kisses his boo boo to make it better. Pure fluff. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Inspired by Stephen Amell's tweet showing off his bruised thigh after an aborted attempt at sliding across a bar. My friend Skylicity on Tumblr mentioned kissing it to make it better, and this scene popped into my head. Slightly AU because Tommy lives.**

Tommy and Oliver finally stumbled through the door around 3 a.m., supporting each other as they attempted to walk straight. Felicity was still up to greet them, since she was used to staying up late doing Arrow things.

"F'lic'ty!" Oliver slurred with enthusiasm. "You're still up!"

She chuckled. "Of course I am. I was just going over some last minute details. And how was your night?"

Tommy chimed in. "Oh man, Lis, it's a good thing you weren't there. You would have popped a vein at how many women were throwing themselves at Ollie."

She wrinkled her nose. "Thank you, Thomas, for that unnecessary commentary." She noticed something strange in Oliver's gait. "Is he limping?!" She threw a disapproving glare at Tommy.

He winced. "Yeah, about that…Captain Show-off here decided he was gonna slide across the bar. Knucklehead went and hurt himself."

She rushed to his side, and together with Tommy, they placed him on the couch. "Where does it hurt?" she asked Oliver.

He shook his head. "I'm 'kay, F'lic'ty. Nothin's broken."

She looked at Tommy and asked with her eyes.

"Probably his leg," he replied.

"Can he put weight on it?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered quickly. "Honestly, I'm sure nothing's broken. Dig already checked. It might just bruise."

Felicity sighed in relief. "Okay, if Dig checked it, he's okay. Can you get me an ice pack from the freezer?"

Tommy nodded and headed to the kitchen.

She started unbuckling Oliver's pants, and chuckled when he wiggled with anticipation. "Don't get too excited, babe, I'm just checking your leg." She rolled her eyes when he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Tommy returned with the ice pack. "Okay!" he blurted. "Clothes coming off means it's time for me to leave." He leaned down to give Felicity a kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow, Smoaky."

She smiled at him. "I'm only a Smoak for 36 more hours."

"You'll always be Smoaky to me," he replied, winking at her.

She watched him leave with a fond expression. She was glad to have him in her life. There was a close call during the Undertaking when he had gotten hurt saving Laurel, but luckily a paramedic had been close by and had kept him alive until he was able to get real help at Starling General.

She turned back to Oliver with a sigh and placed the ice pack on his thigh. "It's a good thing it's just your leg," she remarked drily. "At least the pictures won't be ruined."

"Fel-i-city," Oliver sing-songed. "My leg hurts."

She patted his leg patiently. "I know it does. That's why I'm icing it."

Oliver pouted again. "Can you kiss it?"

She bit her lips and turned her head to the side, stifling a laugh. She turned back to him with a smile. "Would that make you feel better?"

He nodded with a grin.

She took off the ice pack and touched her lips to the swelling on his thigh.

"Higher," he said with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and kissed a little higher on his thigh.

"More higher." He waggled his eyebrow.

She laughed out loud. "I don't think so, buddy. Can you even get it up? You've had a lot to drink."

He pursed his lips, and then smirked again. "You always wake him up. You're pow'rful like that."

She leaned her head against his knee and giggled. "Tell you what," she bargained. "If you're able to stay awake for the next half hour, we'll talk."

Oliver frowned playfully. "S'not fair. I'm fading already."

"Mm-hmm, that's what I thought." She got up and crawled onto his lap. "Do you hurt anywhere else?" she asked, setting him up.

He smiled. "My face kinda hurts."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked. She kissed his forehead and each cheek. "Is that better?"

"My chin hurts too."

She giggled, and then kissed his chin.

He grinned at her. "I think I bit my tongue when I fell."

She threw her head back and laughed. She held his face in her hands, and kissed his mouth passionately.

"F'lic'ty," he murmured when they pulled apart.

"Hmm?"

"You're gonna be my wife."

Her heart soared at the wonder she heard in his words. "I am," she agreed.

"F'lic'ty," he whispered.

"Oliver," she whispered back.

"I love you."

She leaned her head against his. "I love you too."

She stayed in that position for a few minutes, enjoying the intimacy she shared with this wonderful, complicated man. She giggled when she heard a soft snore, knowing he was officially down for the count. She pulled back to stare at his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She was a little bit glad he got to go out and have a night of drunken revelry with his boys. He did it so rarely these days, and she was always for anything that brought out his playful side.

With a sigh of contentment, she got off his lap and took off his shoes. She gently pushed him sideways to lay out on the couch. She got up and retrieved a bucket and a bottle of water from the kitchen, knowing he would probably need them at some point during the night. She got herself ready to sleep, and then wedged herself behind Oliver, spooning against him. She threw her leg over his waist, and she smiled as he unconsciously hugged it tightly.

"Good night, Oliver," she whispered. She gave him a final kiss on his neck and closed her eyes to sleep.

**A/N: Side note, I started a forum because so many of you have been leaving me love notes on First Impressions, patiently waiting for an update. And the messaging system of FF is a bit unsatisfactory, and I wanted to do a kind of message blast about that fic, so there's that. You can find it in the Arrow forums, it's called Skimmy77's Forum. Also, the 1x03 rewrite of First Impressions is almost done, so thank you for waiting so patiently! I know I spoiled you with the first four chapters :) Love you!**


End file.
